


destined

by azranemissary



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, boyfriends!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azranemissary/pseuds/azranemissary
Summary: Philby and his current fairytale





	destined

Maybe it's his impulsive confidence, or the way he smiles with the right corner of his mouth tugged up, or maybe it's his hands, always warm and always comforting. Philby doesn't really know. Many a thing about Finn Whitman has caused his chest to flutter and words to stutter and that iconic anxious excitement to surge through his veins like lightning. He's always been a smart boy, but maybe the Disney magic has rubbed off on him too. Finn feels like fate, destiny, like nothing could ever be better that this.  
The boy in question laughs from the opposite side of a table, grinning and absorbed in conversation with the two fairlies, lifting scoops of dole whip to his mouth in rhythm. Pineapple suited him well, Philby thought. Willa jabbed his ribs, smirking, skinny eyebrows raised. She looks smug, and Philby laughs, cheeks heating up in embarrassment anyway. He's too obvious for his own good.  
The crowd around them surges, people always moving, bathed in heat and jumping from one attraction to the next. The group were situated in shadow, away from many a public prying eye. There DHIs would be glittering in the sun somewhere on main street, but now the group relaxed, eating, talking and enjoy Disney World in the day. Philby had missed the background music.  
"I've got a date with destiny!" Finn spoke, a little too loudly, flicking Amandas nose with a smile. She recoiled, sticking her tongue out at him. Philby froze, just for a moment. Destiny? Heh, coincidences were always amusing.  
"Destinys a strong word Finn, be careful what you wish for." Jess said, curled into her seat with her knees to her chest and sketching absentmindedly in her book. He shook his head, leaning back into his chair.  
'Nah. I'm pretty certain I got this completely right. Isn't that right Dell?" He glanced at Philby, the corner of his mouth lifted up in that smirk, strong Florida sunshine in his eyes. It was only for a second, before he turned back to Mandy, but Philby got caught up in the smile too, giving a small nod. Willa almost groaned, smushing her face on the table.  
"Can he be any more of an obvious flirt?" Her voice was muffled, but the pain was clear.  
"I don't know Will, it's kinda cute? I mean, it's always nice to see Philby embarrassed." Charlene quipped, fingers playing with the other girls hair, pulling sections of messy brown into braids. Maybeck joined her, long fingers more controlled than hers.  
"I agree with Charlie. It's good to take Philby down a peg sometimes." He said, and Philby rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his lemonade.  
"Good to know all my friends want to see me suffer."  
"Pretty much yeah." Maybeck agreed, pulling the braid to a close.  
Willa protested, her head still on the table. She mumbled something incoherent, her hands under the table waving dramatically to try and prove her point. Eventually she gave up, jabbing a finger at Finn pointedly. Philby could almost imagine her saying 'yeah, he definitely wants you to suffer.' in her sarcastic tone, and chuckled. He glanced up to find Finn looking over at them, almost finished with his ice cream. His cheeks were also stained with that good awkward embarrassment, and when he chuckled It sounded like music. Gosh, that was cliche.  
Well, Philby thought, so was the idea of destiny. But glancing around at his best friends, bonded together by light, and his boyfriend, hair tousled and glinting like a crown, destiny didn't seem like such a bad thing.


End file.
